


Pretty Little Flower

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dominant FalseSymmetry, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pillow Princess Stress, Submissive StressMonster101, this took me forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: False convinces Stress that she is a very pretty flower, indeed.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101, Fress, StressMonster101/Falsesymmetry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pretty Little Flower

Stress leaned more into False’s side, the latter smiling as she did so. The quiet hiss of metal was reassuring; False was sharpening a small knife with a handheld grindstone. Stress places a hand on her belly, feeling toned muscles, hardened from intense training. She can feel the gentle inhales of her partner, rhythmed with the scratching of the grindstone. False was her protector. 

She’d been with False since she’d joined Hermitcraft. Striking blue eyes were soft when she laid eyes on her, so much unlike the swirling, churning ocean that was harsh and dangerous to her enemies. Soft, sky blue eyes just for her. 

And what did she want to experience? She wanted to feel the power of False, muscles flexing and turning, sky blue eyes witty and dangerous. She wanted to be chased, eventually, caught, and then to be pinned, completely at the mercy of her blonde predator. 

Stress’s hand started to dip just a little bit lower…

“Stress?”

False’s voice rang through her ears like the chiming of bells, questioning yet friendly. She looked up into those blue eyes, navy and topaz woven like veins of silk. Stress could see herself in the reflection of her goggles: bottom lip between her teeth, eyes wide and dilated, a rosy blush painting her cheeks and neck. And then she lowered her gaze, murmuring “sorry”, and hid her face in False’s olive green aviator jacket. 

She felt False’s gloved fingers run through her brown hair decorated with flowers, a reassuring touch. She sighed. 

“Do you… want... me?”

Stress could only barely suppress a whimper, and she turned to look at her again. She nodded, fully aware of the blush that was coloring her face as red as False’s stripes on her shirt. And she feels False shift to hold her in her arms, forgetting about the tiny blade she was sharpening earlier. False lifted a hand to trace her nose, down to brush Stress’s bottom lip. Stress’s breath hitched. 

“What do you want to do, StressMonster?” False’s voice was lower than usual, the smallest hint of a growl lacing her voice. Her gloved hands moved to her hips, shifting Stress’s body until she was flat on the grassy ground of Tango’s base. False was above her, and heat started to pool in Stress’s belly when the blonde licked her lips as though hungry. 

Stress’s breathing got quicker, faster. More heat was pricking down her spine. “False. I want you to chase me. And then I want to be caught. And then....” Stress tilted her neck to her companion, exposing her throat to False. “You can do with me as you please.” Stress could see that hunger in False’s eyes, and they were not as soft as they were before. An image of False sinking her teeth, no,  _ fangs _ , into her pale neck, drawing blood, taking her, marking her, came into her brain. Stress let out a quiet moan. False smirked. 

“Safeword?”

Stress smiled. “Podzol.”

False gently kissed her forehead. “You’re so beautiful.” 

-

She was barefoot in an oak forest. False had told her to take her shoes off, as this was going to make it much more “fun’’. Stress thought she wanted her shoes off because it was a turn-on for her to see Stress’s toes curl in ecstasy. Stress was the submissive party in their relationship. False was taller, stronger, and more than willing to smother Stress in affection. 

As soon as Stress’s communicator buzzed in her pocket, the scene would begin, and Stress would run as fast as she possibly could, but ultimately would be caught. And then… Stress didn’t know what would happen. All she knew was that False would no doubt have a surprise planned just for her. 

Stress felt a buzzing in her pocket. 

**Falsesymmetry:** _ Run, little flower.  _

Stress pushed off the ground, running as though her life depended on it. Dodging trees and bushes. There was a crack of a twig somewhere behind her. Was that False, or a woodland critter? She ran faster. A rustle of leaves? Oh god. She was right behind her. Was she? False was as elusive as a leopard, she was surprisingly quiet. 

Stress jumped over a fallen log. False had said “little flower”. That was False’s pet name for her. Little flower. Stress was a druid, she had an affinity for anything that was growing out of the ground. And False said she was like a human greenhouse, a harbor for all of the plant life on the server. 

The little flower was about to be caught. 

Stress heard a thump behind her, and a giggle.  _ False’s giggle _ . She felt slim hands wrap around her belly, and she let out a surprised scream. False pushed off from the ground, cascading into… a flower forest. She was tumbling into the grass, she could see False’s smile out of the corner of her eye,  _ Dear god, it’s over. _

She was splayed out. Spread eagle. False was standing triumphantly over her, smiling viciously. Stress felt a shot of arousal and adrenaline course down her spine, and she could not suppress a whimper. False knelt down, still smiling. She brushed her thumb over her lips, and Stress noticed, she let her saliva pool in her mouth before letting it drip. False  _ hungered _ .

“Hello, dear StressMonster.” 

And Stress feels her eyes flutter closed, warm heat flooding her nervous system as False captures her lips in a kiss. 

Stress does nothing when False’s tongue slips into her mouth, other than groan and tangle her fingers in soft threads of blonde. She is asking, her consent, to take it further. She slips out of her mouth, and Stress whines at the loss of contact. “Do you remember the safeword?”

“Podzol.” 

“Yes.”

False takes her mouth again, running her hands up and down her torso, each movement precise, dragging them down her waist, being painfully slow, enough to make Stress squirm, trying to get friction to her throbbing center. Unfortunately, False noticed, and gave her a knowing smile. 

“Go ahead, pretty flower. I want to hear your beautiful moans.” 

Permission granted, Stress lifted her hips up to grind against False’s thigh. She groaned. It felt good, the blonde was so  _ perfect _ -

She hadn’t noticed False had taken off her cardigan and t-shirt, now playing with the straps off her bra. 

“Did you get distracted, Stress?”

Stress whimpered and nodded. False hummed. “Naughty girl.”

False’s hands found their way to the clip at Stress’s bra. With a flawless twist of her wrist, it was off. Stress’s top half was naked, all displayed for her blonde companion. 

False starts to explore her body, dragging a warm tongue across her throat. Stress breath hitched. There wasn’t any pattern to her movements. All she could feel was the hot mouth of the blonde, as she sucked and kissed, licked and bit. Stress gasped; False was at her pulse point, just grazing it, before going down lower, to her clavicle.

“Out of all the flowers in this forest, you are the most beautiful of them all.” Stress let out a breathy sigh. 

Stress wanted that tongue on her breast. And False knew it too, taking one hard peak into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in a way she knew she liked. Palming one breast and suckling the other. Stress whined, and she felt a shiver of pride when False moaned, showing she wasn’t completely in charge. 

False’s hands, still gloved, reached for her shorts, tugging them down just a little bit, to tease her. Stress felt another wave of heat, it was as if False was pouring buckets of lava down her throat, all to turn into slick wetness, where her heat was driving her insane. She wished for False to realize, this is what she needed. 

False hummed, making eye contact with Stress, before shoving her shorts and underwear down her hips, to be thrown across the grass. Stress let out a surprised squeak. False smiled at the sight of her heat. “Look how wet you are… so pretty for me, all full of sweet nectar, little flower.” 

False kisses her way down her belly, just above her heat. Stress whimpers, and she hadn’t realized she’d been babbling. “ _ False, yes, yes, please, take me, yours, all yours _ -“

The blonde finally makes her wish come true, licking a stripe up the length of her unexpectedly. Stress arched her back and screamed. False giggled against her, letting her tongue in deeper, tasting her.

False groaned. “So sweet, so lovely, you taste so  _ delicious, little flower- _ “

Her toes curled. Stress let out a scream. “ **_FALSIE -”_ **

She came on a guttural shriek, False still lapping at her slick, sending shivers down her still-trembling body. When she was done with her high, she let her eyes close, False, finished with her feast, was now looking at her though soft, sky-blue eyes.

Stress sat up. Taking a deep breath, she kissed False on the tip of her nose, giving a silent thank-you. “That was what I needed.”

False hummed, pressing a languid, smiling kiss to her lips. 

Stress looked down. “False, you’re still fully clothed.”

False looked down, the made eye contact and smiled again. “It’s okay. This wasn’t for me, it was for you, sweet flower.”

Stress placed a hand onto the waistband of her shorts. “Can I help you?”

False moaned and nodded. Stress pulled down her shorts, to caress the bundle of nerves she finds there. False groaned and fell onto Stress, orgasming on a muted grunt.

When she came to, Stress smiled. False grinned back at her. “You ready to go back?”

She nodded. “Yes.” 

After putting her clothes back on, Stress was swept up into False’s arms, starting the long walk back to Tango’s base. She looked at her lover, her protector, and she smiled.

“You know I love you so much, right?”

“I know. I love you too.”

“You’re amazing, False.”

She smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. So much. 
> 
> This work did take me a really long time to write, and I would have gotten it out sooner. But I think it was worth the effort. I am really happy with it.


End file.
